Paper Rings
by pattzbitch
Summary: Edward Cullen odiava casamentos, com toda a força do seu ser. Isabella Swan, pelo contrário, amava casamentos. Ele é um médico mimado, rico e herdeiro de 30 anos e ela uma estudante de Juilliard, líder de uma banda que anima casamentos de 23 anos. Um casamento, um encontro explosivo. O que poderia acontecer?


**Paper Rings**

**A Beward ShortFic**

Edward Cullen odiava casamentos, com toda a força do seu ser.

Seu ideal de casal perfeito foi totalmente quebrado depois que seus pais se separaram por conta da traição do seu pai com sua atual esposa, Esme. Além do seu pedido de casamento ter sido rejeitado por sua ex noiva, Lauren Mallory.

Isabella Swan, pelo contrário, amava casamentos.

Líder da "Ring The Bells" (trocadilho infame com seu apelido e com os sinos das igrejas), banda composta por seu melhor amigo de infância Jacob Black, sua esposa Leah Black e Tyler Crowley, que musicalizam cerimônias e festas de casamento.

Ambos são totalmente diferentes, Bella é independente e se mata para conseguir se manter em Juilliard, além de ser uma romântica incorrigível, a espera do seu príncipe no cavalo branco. Edward é futuro herdeiro da grande rede de Hospitais Masen-Cullen além de ser o filho mimado por sua mãe, Elizabeth, que banca seus luxos, suas festas, a. Ele é um mulherengo nato, afinal, segundo o que ele diz, ter sido bonzinho e comportado nunca adiantou nada.

O que acontece quando ambos se esbarram no casamento do irmão mais velho de Edward, Emmett, num encontro totalmente explosivo?

Com o tempo as diferenças poderiam ser superadas?

* * *

**Capítulo um – I hate accidents**

_Bella POV_

\- Jake, eu não posso!

\- Bells, é sério que você tá fazendo todo esse barulho por que você não quer faltar dois dias na faculdade?

_Dois dias é demais!_

\- Dois dias é demais! – coloquei meus pensamentos para fora.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê eu estou dando esse _piti_ com Jacob, meu melhor amigo de infância.

Simples, ele quer que peguemos uma festa para musicalizar, fora de Nova York e que fiquemos lá por quatro dias: sexta, sábado, domingo e segunda. Eu nunca faltei um dia desde que entrei com muito esforço em Juilliard, que era meu sonho desde que me conheço como Isabella Marie Swan.

\- Bella, nós estamos pendurados com as nossas contas, você principalmente, já que é tão orgulhosa e se recusa a pedir ajuda pros seus pais – Jake cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha num exato gesto de _eu estou certo._

\- Jake...

\- Qual é, Bells – me interrompeu – são dois dias, converse com seus professores, eles te amam e provavelmente você já está aprovada somente com as primeiras provas e trabalhos do semestre, é tudo questão de conversa.

Mordi meus lábios e me joguei no sofá, eu de fato estava precisando de grana, a noiva que nos chamou disse que pagaria o quíntuplo do que cobramos, ainda como cobriria nossos gastos com passagem de avião, hospedagem, alimentação e ainda forneceria todos os equipamentos para utilizarmos no casamento, tudo o que teríamos que fazer é ir até a pequena cidade de Forks com nossas malas de roupa e nada mais.

No começo achei estranho, pensei que seria uma cilada, porém ao procurar na internet sobre seu marido, vi que ele era um dos três herdeiros da maior rede de hospitais dos Estados Unidos.

\- Por que ela nos chamou mesmo? – perguntei pela milésima vez.

Ouvi Jacob bufar e se deitou ao meu lado.

\- A banda que iria tocar desistiu de última hora, então a cunhada dela citou que havia nos visto no casamento de uma das amigas dela e que éramos muito bons e como o casamento já é esse final de semana ela está nos pagando essa dinheirama que vai salvar a todos nós por meses – disse monotonamente.

Respirei fundo e me virei na cama ficando de lado, olhando para Jake, seus olhos suplicavam que eu aceitasse isso em _nome de qualquer Deus ou santo existente_.

Todos nós passávamos por problemas financeiros, Jake tinha se casado no começo do ano, pois Leah havia engravidado e estava para ganhar a pequena Claire, Tyler precisava pagar seu aluguel e mandar dinheiro para sua mãe (ele ainda não havia contado para ela que tinha perdido o seu emprego) e eu precisava pagar minhas contas, meus livros e meu aluguel que estava há meses atrasado.

Eu poderia ter recorrido aos meus pais, ambos poderiam me ajudar financeiramente, mas eu era orgulhosa, eu lutei muito pra ter essa liberdade, ter saído da Flórida e me mudado para Nova York foi um grande passo para mim e a minha independência.

Eu sabia que todos ali precisavam do meu sim e que todo esse dinheiro ajudaria a todos nós, eu acho que sobreviveria dois dias longe da faculdade. Conversaria hoje mesmo com meus professores de sexta e segunda.

_Eu ainda tinha que deixar de ser menos egoísta, minha terapeuta ficaria orgulhosa de mim._

\- Me passa o telefone da noiva – falei e sorri timidamente.

Jake sorriu largamente e me deu um beijo na testa antes de se levantar e pegar seu celular, rapidamente trocamos os telefones e eu já decidi ligar, afinal era terça feira e teríamos dois dias ou menos para ensaiar algo.

No terceiro toque uma voz feminina atendeu.

_\- Rosalie Hale falando._

\- Olá Rosalie, aqui é a Isabella da Ring the Bells, tudo bem?

_\- Oh sim, meu deus! Estava ansiosa por sua ligação!_

Sorri largamente enquanto marcava um encontro com ela para aquela tarde.

Combinamos de nos encontrar em uma cafeteria na Upper East Side, vesti minha melhor roupa e cheguei 10 minutos antes do combinado, pedi um café e um _croissant_ e quando fui dar um gole, uma loira maravilhosa, que aparentava ter saído direto de uma revista da Vogue entrou na cafeteria, ela tirou os óculos escuros e assim que me viu acenou e veio em minha direção, nos cumprimentamos e ela sentou-se à minha frente.

\- Eu me atrasei?

\- Não, imagina! – disse um tanto quanto desesperada – eu que cheguei adiantada.

\- Menos mal! Você me dá licença que vou pegar um café e já volto, gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

Disse que não e ela foi buscar um café e um bagel, voltou bebericando seu café.

\- Isabella, eu acho que estou mesmo desesperada por conta dessas coisas do casamento, sei que falei muito em cima da hora, então o que você puder me oferecer eu aceitarei – Rosalie falava rapidamente.

\- Tudo bem, Rosalie. Tudo bem que temos dois dias pra isso, praticamente, mas ainda podemos fazer o que você quiser – sorri timidamente.

\- Acho melhor você me mostrar o que você tem e assim vamos fazendo os ajustes?

Assenti e ficamos cerca de uma hora vendo os portfólios com as músicas que cantávamos, mostrei algumas gravações nossas e ela gostou muito, dizendo que éramos muito profissionais e que deveríamos investir mais tempo e dinheiro nisso.

Cerca de duas horas depois tínhamos tudo definido, as músicas da cerimônia, mais as da festa, acertamos valores e ela me deu um cheque com metade do que havíamos combinado, que já era muito mais do que ganharíamos num casamento normal.

\- Isabella e-

\- Pode me chamar de Bella.

\- Ok então, Bella, vocês conseguem embarcar na sexta a tarde? Porque vocês chegarão em Seattle a noite e meu cunhado irá busca-los, ele odeia casamentos, mas vai ter que ajudar no meu – riu nervosamente.

\- Rosalie, qualquer coisa alugamos um carro, não precisa se preocupar e-

\- Não, Bella, meu cunhado precisa aprender a separar as coisas, é o casamento do irmão dele, ele que se vire pra lidar com os traumas dele – deu de ombros e nesse momento seu celular começou a tocar – Eu preciso atender essa ligação e também preciso ir – foi se levantando – me mande por mensagem o nome completo de vocês e número de documento que eu já irei reservar as passagens de vocês, ok? Tchau!

E antes que eu pudesse responder, ela saiu do café deixando uma nota de 100 dólares em cima da mesa para pagar a nossa conta. Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção ao estacionamento onde tinha deixado a minha camionete, dirigi até Juilliard onde fui conversar com meus professores, e como Jake havia deduzido, ambos disseram que não havia problemas que eu faltasse e ainda não me deixariam com faltas.

Dirigi até minha casa, que ficava em Astoria, assim que cheguei já mandei por mensagem aos membros da banda o que iriamos tocar e marquei um ensaio para o dia seguinte, onde já levaria o dinheiro trocado de cada um e também iria sugerir que comprássemos roupas novas para usar no casamento.

Bom, seja o que Deus quiser.

* * *

_E aí, o que acharam?_  
_Comentem! O feedback de vocês é MUITO importante!_  
_No próximo capítulo, Edward e Bella vão se conhecer! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?_  
_Gostaria de agradecer a Bri (arroba)lumosgreys que será a minha Beta maravilhosa (embora eu não tenha mandado esse capítulo pra ela betar, porque eu atrasei hahaha)._

_Não vou ter um dia certo para postar, então ativem as notificações!_

_De novo, me sigam no twitter (arroba) pattzbitch, posto aus Beward lá hahaha._

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_

_Melie _


End file.
